Irreplaceable
by swagmasterlol
Summary: Changed from 'Still Not Over You.' Kim Crawford and her best friend Jack Brewer are constantly flirting with each other. Kim is tired of Jack playing with her emotions, so devises a plan to get over him. What is her plan? Will she fail, and fall deeper in love with her best friend; or will she succeed, and move on to another guy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Someone's Jealous

AN: waddup guys! well first off, hi. :) SWAGMASTER'S IN THE HOUSE! haha, urmm.. I'm new to fanfiction, so here's my first story! I made my first chapter extra long!

Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to ** kaecdc** and ** KarateGirl77** for giving me some ideas on the plot and stuff. You guys are swawesomeeee!  
Anyways.. on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES FROM THE SHOW.  
**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As I walk in the hallways of Seaford, I spot my best friend, the one and only Kimberly Crawford. I was gonna catch up with her and ask how her weekend was, but first I had to get my books from my locker for English, my first period, which I happened to have with Kim. I got to my locker and opened it, just to have it slammed close. What the hell? I turned around and saw Lindsay.

"Hey Jackie!" Lindsay piped.

"Oh, hey Lindsay," I reply with a friendly wave,"What brings you to my locker?"

"Well, I had a great time on our Zompire movie date last week, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime again?" Lindsay hopefully asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Look Lindsay, you know you're a really nice girl and all, but I already have my eyes set on someone else." With that said, I steal a quick glance Kim's way to see her looking furious. I wonder what's gotten her so mad? I guess I'll just ask her in English.

Lindsay put her hand on my biceps, and to be honest, it felt kind of awkward. "Look Jack, you don't have to play hard to get!" She put her other hand on my chest. "If you want me, just say so. I'll be all yours if you just say yes."

I was about to reply, but was interrupted by the bell; talk about saved by the bell!

"Well I got to get to class, bye Lindsay!" I shouted once I was already walking.

**Kim's POV**

As the bell rang, I slammed my locker shut and was on my way to English, which I happen to have with Jack. I can't believe him! Mr. Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop was with Lindsay flirting away like there's no tomorrow! They were just laughing and smiling at each other like idiots. Her hands were all over him, how dare she touch my man, my Jackson- I mean, how dare she touch Jack. I don't even know what Jack finds attractive about Lindsay, she's so- there's no word to describe her, so I'll just say- ewh! One minute we're flirting with so much sexual tension, and now he's all giggly with Lindsay. Wow, he is so pathetic.

_***Flashback***_

_"Hey Kimberly," Jack smirked as he walked in the dojo._

_"Don't call me Kimberly!" I yelled at Jack as I attempted to punch him. Just as my fist was gonna collide with his shoulder, he grabbed it._

_"Hey Kimberly, don't hit me. Wouldn't wanna mess up this beautiful face and hot body, now would you? You know what they say about girls, Kimberly?" he smirked, as he walked around me in a circle. He stopped right in front of my face, and leaned down to my ear,"They say that if you're mean to a boy, that means you like them. I think you have a crush on me, Kimberly."_

_A shiver went down my spine when he whispered in my ear. His voice was so sexy, and with his body was pushed up against mine, I could feel his rock-hard abs. If only he had no shirt on, I'd- __**snap out of it Kim! Jack has that damn smirk on his face, backfire and wipe it off!**__ I stepped closer, if it was even possible, and whispered back into his ear,"Maybe I do."_

_I kissed his ear, and walked off while swaying my hips. Just before I walked in the locker room, I turned back to Jack who was still frozen in shock, and I shot him a wink, and blew a kiss at him. He blushed, and went to the boy's locker room._

_Kim 1 - Jack 0!__** Actually, he has 1 point; when his 'sexy voice' whispered in your ear..**__ Oh shut up, no one asked you! __**Kim 1 - Jack 1.***__ Yeah, okay, whatever._

_I stopped my internal argument in my head, and started changing. Oh, I am so gonna score another point! My sweats and T-shirt I usually wear for karate practice were in the laundry, so I brought my cheer practice clothes. They consist of blue short-shorts that say 'SEAFORD' in gold on the back, and a matching blue sports bra. Jack's head is gonna explode!_ ***AN: Ricky Weaver episode, Grace's head..***

_I went outside, and I saw that my phone had 3 new messages. Jerry said he couldn't come because his cousin Pepito is in town, and his mom wants them to spend some quality time together as a family. Eddie said he couldn't come because he had cello rehearsals. Milton said he couldn't come because he was going on a date with Julie to some nerdy museum exhibit that just opened or something. Oh well, I guess it's just gonna be me and Jack._ ***AN: me and Jack, Jack and I, same thing..***_ Rudy doesn't come on Sundays because his mom drags him to church with her. She said that if he still lived with her, he had to go with her to church. 'Her house, her rules.' I set my phone down on the bench and went to the mats. While waiting for Jack, I started stretching._

_**Jack's POV**_

_As Kim swayed her hips back to the locker room, I was in awe. The Kim Crawford just said maybe she does like me! Yes, that means that I have a 50% chance she feels the same way!_

_I turned around, and went the locker rooms. Crap, I left my practice clothes at home. Oh well, I have a spare in my locker. Wait.. oh shit! One time, I let Jerry borrow the extra shirt I leave in my locker! I guess I'll just wear my basket ball shorts with no shirt. Haha, Kim's so gonna be drooling all over this.. After smirking at my choice of clothing, I made my way out of the locker room._

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus.. when I saw Kim, I think my jaw dropped all the way to the floor. There she was, stretching in her little cheer outfit. Now let me tell you, what a sight it was! Kim had the perfect body for it. She had nice curves, a perfect tan, and those legs looked so long and slender in those short shorts. Just then, she finished off her last stretch by doing the splits. Oh my god! The things I would do to get her to do that on my bed! Flexibility is a hot characteristic in a girl; I don't know why, it just is._** *AN: btw, I'm a girl. why do guys find it attractive if a girl's flexible? cause she can be good in bed? LOL***_ I realized that there was a small tent growing in my pants, so I immediately stopped thinking about how amazing Kim looked in her outfit. When Donna Tobin wore it, she just looked like a two cent whore. But when Kim wears it, she just looks so damn hot! Oh here we go again, thinking about Kim. I started thinking about dead cats to get my mind off of- that._ ***AN: shout out to whoever guesses first, where I got that idea from!***_ I closed my eyes, and started whisper-chanting dead cats, dead cats, dead cats.. When I opened my eyes, I was so surprised that I jumped. Kim was standing right in front of me, staring at me._

_"Jack, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes! I was snapping and clapping my hands in your face too! What's wrong?" she asked._

_"I-I-It's j-ju-just t-th-that, uhm, I-I uh," I cursed under my breath as I found myself stuttering. The things this girl does to me! I checked her out again, looking her up and down, admiring her. I mentally face palmed, because she saw me check her out!_

_**Kim's POV**_

_I smirked as I saw Jack checking me out. So, I was the cause of him spacing out and stuttering? Interesting, very interesting._

_"Spar?" I asked._

_"Sure Crawford." He smirked._

_"Bring it Brewer!" I retorted._

_After that, we got into our sparring positions. We were both 2nd degree black belts, so we had the same strength and knowledge. We sparred for a while; punch, dodge, kick, duck, sweep, jump. It went on for a while and I was starting to get hot. I noticed Jack was sweating too. He had sweat dripping off of his hair a little, and some running from his forehead. He also had sweat dripping down his chest, going along the lines of his abs and v-line. Wait, back up.. his abs and v-line?! Only then did I take notice that Jack didn't have a shirt on. Not that I'm complaining; matter of fact, I'm not complaining at all. Actually, it would be pretty nice to see him without a shirt on every once in a while.._

_**Jack's POV**_

_We were sparring, then Kim suddenly was in la-la-land. I followed her eyes to see what she was looking at, and they directed to my chest and stomach. Huh, she must have just realized that I didn't have a shirt on. Hey, this is my chance to win! While Kim was still dazed, looking at me hungrily, I pinned her to the floor. She finally registered what happened, became her eyes went wide. But as soon as the shock came, it disappeared. Suddenly, she flipped us over. She brought her lips to my ear and whispered,"I win."_

_She was about to get up, but I grabbed and pinned her down again. Now it was my turn. I went to her ear, and whispered,"I win."_

_With that, I sucked on her neck for a good five seconds, before kissing it. After hearing her groan, I got up and walked back to the locker room like nothing had happened just then._

_Jack - 1! As Jerry would say, WOOOOH!_

_**Kim's POV**_

_After I groaned, I felt his lips smirk against my neck. Oh god, that smirk, it was just so- so simple, yet so hot! He might have won this round, but I'll have the next!_

_***End of Flashback***_

**Kim's POV**

I'm so over Jack. I'm sick of him playing with my emotions, and I'm tired of being his side toy to play with, when he doesn't have someone else. I'll show him what he's missing.

* * *

AN: And scene! I wanted to keep writing, but for a first chapter, this is pretty long already.. Like it, love it, hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! I need some feedback, this being my first story and all. THE SWAGMASTER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.

**_swagmasterlol**


	2. Chapter 2: Girl's Night!

AN: I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say in the Author's Note, but.. whatever. On with the story!

btw, thank you to all the people who favorited, followed, read, and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot, really! & I'll be updating once every weekend. :)

if you have any suggestions on the story, just review or PM me. I'll be more than willing to check out what you guys have in mind. I need to keep my readers interested, so I need your input!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES FROM THE SHOW.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The whole day at school, Jack kept trying to talk to me. Couldn't he take the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk? In English, since he conveniently sat behind me, he would toss notes on my desk. Once I flick them to the floor, he would groan and toss yet another. This kept going on until first period finally ended.

I didn't have Jack for any of my odd classes that day, thank god. ***AN: their school has a block schedule, meaning odd periods one day, even periods next* **Lunch finally came, and I entered the cafeteria. I got my lunch, and checked out the seats. The only seat left was next to Jack. Great, so much for avoiding him.

Jack must've seen my dilemma, because he beckoned me to sit. Reluctantly, I did.

"Hey Kim, what's gotten you so down today? Why have you been ignoring me?" Jack asked once I had taken my seat next to him.

"Nothing." I simply stated.

Jack frowned. "Come on Kim, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend. Do you not trust me or something?"

"Jack, I'm really not in the mood to talk about this. It's just girl problems. Which reminds me," I turned my attention to the girls,"Hey girls, do you guys wanna have a sleepover tonight? It's important.." I said, hoping that they would catch on to what I was implying.

Grace was the first to respond,"Of course! Anything for my bestie! What about you girls? Kelsey, Julie?"

They looked at me; I pouted my lips and batted my eyelashes. That's gotta real them in!

"Oh Kim, would you stop it with the puppy dog face? I'll come, I'll come, just stop it!" Julie said.

"Who could say no to that?" Kelsey laughed.

"Yay!" I yelled,"Girl's Night!"

* * *

***Time Skip - After School at Kim's House***

**Kim's POV**

One by one, the girls showed up at my house.

"Kim! Who is it? Who's the boy? Oh my gosh!" Grace interrogated; I could tell she was excited by the way she was jumping up and down, grabbing my shoulders.

"Woah, calm down Grace!" I said, gently removing myself from her.

"Wait, what was the important news that called for a sleepover?" Julie asked.

"You know Julie, for a smart girl, you're pretty dumb. It's obvious Kimmy here has boy problems!" Kelsey stated. "So, what's wrong? Who's the boy? What's the situation?" ***AN: I was so close to saying 'what's the sitch' like from Kim Possible lol***

"Is it Jack? What did he do? What happened?" Grace sympathetically asked.

I sighed, told them what happened, starting from our flirting in the dojo last week, him moving on and flirting with Lindsay, and me ignoring him all day.

"Someone's jealous!" Julie squealed.

"For your information, I am not jealous. I am simply **over** him. I'm tired of being played with! First he flirts with me, then Lindsay? I don't want to be his second priority. If I can't be his first priority, then I'll be nothing to him. If he can't handle me, I'll just show him what he's missing." I declared.

"I think it's time for a makeover!" Kelsey spoke,"I call hair!"

" I call makeup!" Grace announced.

"And I call wardrobe!" Julie stated. Even though Julie dressed like a nerd, she had a very good taste in fashion. She doesn't dress all hipster because she likes her skirts and sweater vests.

The girls dragged me upstairs to my room, where we got started.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait 'til tomorrow morning to doll her up?" Julie asked, as she was the only one still with half a mind while Grace and Kelsey were being just- them.

"Duh!" Grace said. "We just need to preset up everything for tomorrow morning. We need to figure out a plan first!"

"Well, I was thinking you guys can doll me up, and I can show Jack what he's missing. With the help of you guys- I mean girls, guys will be lining up!" I said,"Besides, I need to find another guy to make me forget about Jack."

"Girl, we'll make you look so hot, guys will be drooling, including Jack!" Kelsey said.

The rest of the night was spent with each of the girls telling us about their boyfriend or crush. Julie was going out with Milton, and they still hadn't had their first kiss. Kelsey was crushing on Eddie, and they were talking. They weren't going out yet; Kelsey's waiting because she knows Eddie's shy, and it might take awhile before he finally asks. Grace was head over heels for Jerry, it was obvious to everyone but him. She loved the way he was so confident in himself, how he was such a great dancer, and how he could make her laugh so easily. She started to ramble on and on about him, and I threw a pillow at her to make her shut up. Grace then tried to whack me, but I hid behind Julie. Next thing I know, there's an all out pillow fight! It lasted for about twenty minutes, but we had all became exhausted, physically and mentally.

"Let's get some sleep, we have to wake up early to beautify Kim!" Julie said.

"You're right Jules! Night girls!" Grace proclaimed.

"Night," we all replied back.

With that, we all went to bed. Jack Brewer, prepare to die! Just kidding. Maybe not, he might die out of shock. Kidding again. But seriously, Jack Brewer, prepare to be amazed! That was the last thing on my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kinda short-ish, but w/e. Leave suggestions, if you have any! & Review, please and thank you! THE SWAGMASTER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.

**_swagmasterlol**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Shoulder Part 1

AN: hey guys, swagmasterlol's back for my weekly update! anyways, I am well aware that I posted up the same chapter twice. I fixed it last week though. so if you haven't checked it out, go check it out before you read this chapter! sorry, being a noob to fanfiction, I was confused with the docs manager, manage stories, and stuff. but it's all good now!  
I'm in a really good mood! on Friday, I got a certificate of honor from school for getting straight A's, and I got 112% on my geometry test! I'm a bit of a smartypants, but math is my best subject! I'm not like a nerd with glasses that studies everyday 24/7, I'm just a regular girl who is naturally smart I guess.. enough with my ranting! ANYWAYS, *I say that a lot* since I'm in a good mood, I'll make this chapter extra long, or I'll post another chapter later tonight because I need some time to type it. so FINALLY, I present to you, chapter 3 of 'Still Not Over You.'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES FROM THE SHOW.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

**_'Control yourself_**  
**_Take only what you need from it_**  
**_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_**  
**_Control yourself_**  
**_Take only what you need from it_**  
**_A family of trees want-'_**

***AN: who can guess the song? it's my favorite!***

I groaned as I hit the button on the alarm on my iPhone. ***AN: I have an iPod, but I don't think that you can set a song as your alarm.. for the sake of this story, you can.*** As I rolled around in my bed, my arm hit someone. My eyes widened. _Wait, someone?!_ I cautiously turned my head to see who the intruder was, only to find Grace. Then, the memories of last night came to me, and I remembered that I called for a Girl's Night.

"Grace," I say as I shake her awake.

"5 more minutes Mom!" she groaned.

I stifle a laugh, I know just how to wake her up! "Grace," I whisper in her ear, "Gracie-bear.. Grace, wake up.. OH MY GOSH, IS THAT JERRY?!"

"WHAT?!" Grace jumped. She ran to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. "I can't let Jerry see me like this, I just woke up! I look hideous!"

I laughed as the other two sleeping beauties awoke from their beauty sleep. "The coast is clear Gracie, Jerry isn't here. I just needed to wake you up, hahahahahaha. Now, come out the bathroom! We have to make me look hot!" I shouted to Grace through the door.

Grace came out of the bathroom with my makeup kit in one hand, and my hair curler in the other. She handed the curling iron to Kelsey.

"It's 5:00 right now. If my calculations are right, it should take Kim about 30 minutes to shower and about 30 minutes to blow dry her hair. After her hair is blow dried, it will take about another 30 minutes for Kelsey to start curling, Grace to start applying makeup, and me to look for a totally hot outfit that will leave all the guys of Seaford High with their jaws dropped!" Julie said,"So after Kim is done getting glamourfied, it'll be 6:30. We have 30 minutes to eat. It'll be 7:00, and we start walking to school. By the time we get to school, since it's not that far, it should be 7:10 and we have 15 minutes to socialize, get our stuff from our lockers for 1st period. That makes it 7:25, giving 5 minutes for Kim to strut her stuff!"

"Wooooah!" Kelsey, Grace, and I exclaimed in amazement, "You really did set the perfect time to wake up, Jules!" ***AN: let's just say Julie was the one who told Kim to set her alarm at 5***

"All this talking is wasting time! The faster we get ready, the more time Kim has to flirt! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Julie said.

I was stripped out of my clothing and pushed into a nice warm bubble bath.

"Have you no shame?!" I asked the girls.

***AN: excerpt from 'How To Change A Bad Boy' -LoveYourLife7 because I thought that that was funny, lol.***

"No," Grace said, answering for Kelsey and Julie too, "We all have the same parts, plus me and you used to shower together when we were little! This isn't the first time I've seen you naked."

"She's right, haha," Kelsey said.

"We have no time for this! The clock is ticking; let's go, go, go!" Julie commanded.

"Sir, yes Sir!" I saluted.

That earned me a playful glare. As the girls went to get themselves ready, I got done shampooing and conditioning my hair. As I was washing my body, I felt like I was scrubbing away my problems.

"Time's up!" Julie said.

With that, I rinsed myself off and got out the shower. As I got out, I was thrown into a chair, courtesy of Julie. She slid the spinny chair to my dresser where Kelsey and Grace await me. They wanted to do my makeup and hair first, then put on my clothes. I shrugged, whatever works. Julie was searching through my closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. Grace started out with putting on some eyeliner on my eyelids and mascara on my eyelashes. She had a collection of shades of pink and red and told me to choose one. I handed her the rubiest red I spotted. Kelsey was halfway done with my hair, and I just relaxed. Soon enough, Kelsey finished my hair.

"I don't want the lipstick to smear on your clothes, so put on your clothes first then put it on." Grace had said, "Now go to Julie! She has an outfit spread out on your bed."

I went to Julie and observed what she had picked out. It was a the perfect outfit, consisting of the 3 S's: sexy, sweet, yet simple. On the bed was a pair of black booty shorts, a sheer, creme colored, sleeveless crop top, a black blazer that went up to my elbows, and silver studded black boots. Next to the clothes were the accessories, which were silver to match my studded boots. There lay silver hoop earrings, a plain, silver chained necklace, and a silver charm bracelet that my mom got me for my 15th birthday. ***AN: sorry, kinda bad at explaining an outfit, plus I kinda just typed in random clothes I see in my laundry basket..***

"LIPSTICK!" Grace shouted.

After Grace put on the final touch, I went to go check myself out in my full body length mirror. I was rocking the outfit Julie had chosen, the jewelry matched with my boots, my hair was curled to perfection in golden locks, and my makeup was simple with daring, bold, red lipstick standing out.

"YOU-"

"LOOK-"

"HOT!" the girls said, cutting each other off.

I laughed, "Thanks guys! I wouldn't know what I'd do without you girls, honestly. Group hug!"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

All four of us were downstairs in my kitchen, eating cereal. As soon as we finished, we set our dishes in the sink, and were on our way to school.

"Oh em gee! Kim! You look so hot! When you walk into Seaford High, all eyes are gonna be on you! I can't wait to see how Jack's gonna react! I bet he's walking to school with Jerry right now. Jerry's so cute, he's so funny, and he dances so swawesome!" Grace said, losing her train of thought.

"Jerry has been rubbing off on you.." Julie said.

"And yet she denies her crush.." Kelsey said.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

As we stepped foot into the halls of Seaford High, all eyes were on us. People were whispering and pointing. I started to feel uncomfortable with everyone eyeing me.

We got to our lockers, which all happened to be right next to each other. First was mine, Julie's, Kelsey's, and Grace's.

"Why are all these people staring at me? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable, I should've just worn my regular clothes!" I said.

"You wanna know why the girls are glaring and the guys are gawking?" Kelsey asked.

"Girls wanna be you, and guys wanna do you." Grace said.

"Lighten up, Kim. This is for Jack, to show him that you're better off without him! Here he comes now, look confident. Arch that back, smile- wait, don't smile. You know what, just ignore him and flirt with whoever passes by!" Julie said.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jerry and I were on our way to school, just chatting about random stuff. When we entered the halls of Seaford High, all eyes were looking towards where the girls' lockers are. I followed their eyes, and see a hot chick standing at Kim's locker! I see Julie, Kelsey, and Grace, but where's Kim? I tap Jerry on the shoulder.

"Hey Jerry," I said.

"Yo, what it do ma man?" Jerry asked.

"Who's that cute chick over there?" I asked.

"I dee kay, let's go check it out." He said. Oh gosh, he has been spending too much time with Grace, that she is rubbing off on him. ***AN: earlier Grace said Oh em gee, she says the letters instead of what it actually means, and Jerry said idk instead of I don't know***

We made our way to the girls and casually greet them.

"Waddup chickas!" Jerry said.

"Hey Julie, Kelsey, Grace, and," I turn around to check out the face of this chick, only to find, "Kim?"

She didn't answer me, maybe she didn't hear me.

"Hey Kimmy!" I said.

I think I saw her flinch a little, but other than that, she didn't do anything. Weird.. usually when I call her Kimmy or Kimberly, she'll yell at me and punch me. I decided to try again.

"I said, hey Kimmy!" I tried. Still, I got nothing. Not even a glare or anything. What's up with her today? Why was she giving me the cold shoulder?

I turn back to the girls to ask them what's wrong with Kim, when all of a sudden I hear a bang. I turn my head, only to see..

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! haha, I see a lot of authors do that, so I decided why not give it a shot? so, can you guess what that bang was?! follow, favorite, and review! reviewing only takes up like 1 minute, just type in a simple 'update!' at least. I wanna know that I have people who are interested in my story.. I'm ranting, yea peace. THE SWAGMASTER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.

**_swagmasterlol**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cold Shoulder Part 2

AN: hey, I'm back for another chapter! I felt bad for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger, so here's chapter 4! Jerry's is kinda OCC in here, but whatever, my story! & thanks to all who favorited, followed, read, and reviewed!

usually I would update once a week, but I'm feeling good this weekend! just updated last night, and here's a bonus chapter today! enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES FROM THE SHOW.**

* * *

_**Previously:**__ I turn back to the girls to ask them what's wrong with Kim, when all of a sudden I hear a bang. I turn my head, only to see.._

* * *

**Jack's POV**

.. Brody. He had pinned her body so that her back was against the lockers, and he grabbed her hands to be held above her head.

"Hey Kim," Brody flirted.

I scoff. He thinks he has a chance, with simply talking to her. If she's in such a bad mood that she can't even to say hi to me, her best friend, then she'll be in no mood to flirt with some douchebag like him.

She had shock written on her face for a quick second, but it vanished. She slipped her hands out of his grip, and I smirked. _See, told ya she wasn't gonna flirt with Brody freaking Carlson. I bet she's about to flip him._ But what she did totally confused me. After she got out of Brody's hold, she places her delicate hands on Brody's chest.

"Hey Brody," she smiled.

Blood boiled inside of me; my face was red with anger while my knuckles were white from being clenched so strongly. _What is she doing with this guy?!_

**Kim's POV**

I smirked. My plan is working! From the corner of my eye, I could tell Jack was mad because of his body language.

"So Kim," Brody interrupted my train of thought.

"So Brody," I mimicked, taking a step closer to him, and starting to draw light circles on his chest.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?" Brody asked, quite confidently might I add.

"Sure," I smiled back. I could see Jack clench his fists harder; it looked like his nails were digging into his skin.

"Circus Burger at 5, wear something cute!" Brody hollered as he walked away.

I turned back to my locker and started getting my things that I needed for 1st period. It was awfully quiet. I turned to see my friends with shock written across their faces.

"What?" I asked.

The girls had on sly smiles because they knew this was apart of the plan.

"Why would you agree to go out on a date with Brody?!" Jerry asked.

"Because he's nice, cute, and confident. Why wouldn't I go on a date with Brody?" I asked back.

"_Why wouldn't I go on a date with Brody?_" Jerry mocked, "Well isn't it obvious why you shouldn't?!"

"No, it's not. Mind telling me why I shouldn't go on a date I already agreed to?" I questioned.

"Because you like someone else and that same someone likes you too! But you guys both are too stubborn to admit it!" Jerry said, actually making sense for once.

"So who is this so called _someone_?" I curiously asked. _Who do I like? Who likes me?_

"Well, it's obviously J-" Jerry said, but got cut off by a hand.

I looked at the body connected to the arm and see Jack.

**Jack's POV**

I quickly snatched my hand back from Jerry's mouth because I felt his saliva getting on me.

"Jerry," I huffed, "mind if we talk for a second?"

"Sure bro." Jerry said as I dragged him across the hall.

As soon as we reached where the gang couldn't hear us within earshot, I turned my attention back to Jerry.

"Jerry, what the hell was that?!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about, man?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You just almost slipped to Kim that I have a crush on her! Why would you do that?!" I asked.

"Oh, that! Well bro, she was going to go on a date with Brody! I can't let her go!" He answered.

"Jerry, she can do whatever she wants, I don't care. If she wants to go on a date with Brody freaking Carlson, let her go on a date with Brody freaking Carlson." I retorted.

"You're so jealous, bro. Just admit you love Kim!" Jerry said.

"Am not, and do not!" I answered.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

"Whipped!" I called out as I made my way to my next class, which was English that I had with Eddie and Milton. When I got to class, I sat down and waited for them. For a change, I was actually early. The bell rang, and my two best buds soon arrived.

"Waddup Eddie, Milton!" I hollered.

"Hey Jerry!" they both said.

"So, guess what just happened this morning?" I asked them.

"What?" Eddie said.

"Sit down, and I'll explain." I said. After they sat down, I told them what happened with Jack, Kim, and Brody.

"Woah!" said Eddie.

"I know! How could Kim go on a date with Brody? Her and Jack obviously have more than platonic feelings for eachother!" said Milton.

"I know man.." I said, "They're both too damn stubborn to admit their feelings for each other!"

"We need to make a plan to get them together!" Eddie said.

"Okay," said Milton, "Operation: Kick is on the go!"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Soon enough, school was over. It was 2:30, and my date with Brody started at 5. I decided that the girls should come to my house, and they could help me get ready. I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket, and went into a group chat. The girls all had iPhones, so it was easy for all of us to talk to each other at the same time.

Kim: Grace, Kelsey, & Julie  
hey girls, meet me outside in front of the school. we'll all walk together to my house so you guys can help me get ready for my date with Brody Carlson! ;)

Julie: Kim, Grace, & Kelsey  
I just have to turn in my extra credit project to Ms. Sims, be there in a few!

Grace: Kim, Kelsey, & Julie  
heading out of the library in a bit, I'm checking out a book for my English project. see ya soon.

Kelsey: Kim, Grace, & Julie  
putting stuff away in my locker, almost done.

Kim: Grace, Kelsey, & Julie  
alright guys.

I waited for the girls and they soon all arrived. We were on our way to my house, and chit-chatting about how our days went. As we were walking, I spotted an ice cream truck. I hollered for them to stop, and they parked a few feet ahead of us. While I was debating on what I wanted, Grace got some Hot Cheetos with cheese, Kelsey got a Chamoy flavored Lucas bar, ***AN: I absolutely LOVE ice cream trucks! I usually get Chamoy Lucas ice cream, it's suuuuper good! you guys should try it*** and Julie got a mini strawberry sundae. I finally decided on getting the same as Julie, but vanilla flavored instead. We paid the ice cream man, and started heading back to my house. Between the waiting for the girls after school, stopping for ice cream, and walking, we got to my house at 3.

"Okay girls, time to get ready!" Julie said, "Same as last time: Grace has makeup, Kelsey has hair, and I have wardrobe. Now get to work!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" I joked with Julie, repeating what I had said this morning.

We all went upstairs to start getting ready. I'm pretty excited! I mean Brody is cute, but Jack is hot. _Hey, you shouldn't be thinking about Jack when you have Brody!_ My conscience was right! Tonight was about Brody, not Jack. Brody was the one who asked me out, not Jack. Brody was the one who I was going on a date with tonight, not Jack. I like Brody, not Jack.

* * *

So, does Kim like Brody or Jack?  
How will their date go?  
Stay tuned to find out next chapter!  
THE SWAGMASTER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.

**_swagmasterlol**


	5. Chapter 5: Dates and Girlfrends

AN: hey dudes and dudettes!

swagmasterlol's back for another weekly update!  
you guys never reply or answer to my author's notes, boo..  
uh, WHO HAS INSTAGRAMMMM?  
PM me for mine, because I don't wanna put it out there for creepsters..  
this is all very random, haha  
but AGAIN, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**PhantomofDeath99** - for being the first reviewer (with an account)  
**Hershey9** - for being the first favoriter  
**Stinkfly3** - for being the first follower  
**kaecdc** - her birthday was 05/03/13, happy belated birthday! thanks for being an awesome and amazing friend!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES FROM THE SHOW.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Soon enough, after hours, I was finally ready for my date. My hair was straightened with my bangs pinned to the side thanks to Kelsey. My makeup was a very thin line of eyeliner, some light mascara, and strawberry lip gloss thanks to Grace. My outfit was a knee-high white dress with redish-pink roses all over with a laced white belt wrapped around my high waist. I wore a peachish-pink cardigan with the same colored flats to match thanks to Julie. ***AN: what she wore in Kickin' It in China (I tried to put the link, but the dumb thing doesn't work! grrr..)***

"So, are you ready for your date?" Grace asked.

"Are you excited?" Kelsey questioned.

"Are you nervous?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I guess, and maybe a little." I answered.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"I got it!" I hollered to the girls.

As I was walking towards the door, all the girls followed me. When I opened the door, I saw Brody looking handsome as ever.

"Hey handsome," I said.

"Hey Kim. Sorry if I'm a little late, I went to the flower shop to get you some flowers. They reminded me of you: strong, beautiful, and they smell good." Brody joked.

"Awh, thanks Brody." I said as I passed the bouquet of flowers to Kelsey, "Would you be a dear and go put them in a vase?"

"So, are we ready, gorgeous?"

I blushed, "Yep, we're ready."

I waved bye to the girls and walked off the front steps with Brody. We were walking to Circus Burger because it wasn't that far from my house. Along the way, we made small talk. Every now and then our hands would touch, until Brody finally slipped his hands in mine. It was a good feeling, but not as good as when Jack held my hand. When Jack held my hand, they felt complete, like our hands were made perfectly for each other. With Jack- _Wait, why am I thinking about Jack? I'm on a date with Brody._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a light squeeze in my hand.

"We're here, Kim." Brody said as he opened the door for me; he bowed, "Mi'lady."

I giggled. "Thank you, kind sir."

Brody told me to take a seat and wait for him while he ordered himself a Classic Circus Burger with fries and a soda, and a salad with water for me. _I wasn't craving salad or water; salad was too healthy and water was boring. I'd rather be eating a meaty burger. If Jack brought me here, he would've ordered me a burger with fries and a shake. He knows what I crave and don't crave._ Ugh, here we go with Jack again. Everything seems to remind me of him. Everywhere I look is another memory we share. I sigh; this date is being ruined by Jack, and he's not even physically here.

"Here you go, a salad and water for the beautiful lady." Brody said as he put the order of food in front of me, "Bon appetit!"

He put his order of food on the opposing side of me and sat down.

"So Kim," Brody started, "You're coming to the big game Friday night right?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Just for me, that's so sweet," he laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself loverboy. I'm cheer captain, it's mandatory that I attend the game. I have to cheer, that's what cheerleaders do, haha." I replied.

"Oh.. I knew that. Yeah, I totally knew that. I was just checking. Just making sure you didn't forget about the game." he nervously said as he played with his fingers.

I laughed, he was just too adorable. He looked like a cute, little, confused puppy. As we ate, we talked more about the game, school, and karate. Brody still attends the Black Dragons. We finished our meal, and Brody checked his phone.

"Oh crap, it's 6 o'clock!" Brody shrieked, "My mom's gonna kill me! I should be at home at 6:15 when she gets out of work! I'm in deep shit now. Sorry to cut our date short, you don't mind do you?"

"Oh no, it's fine. If your mom needs you home, you should be home." I said.

"Thanks for understanding Kim. Tonight was really amazing, we should do this again sometime. Can I get your number?" Brody shyly asked.

"Sure," I said. We traded phones and gave each other the other's number.

"Alright, bye Kim. See you soon!" he waved.

"Bye Brody!" I hollered back.

With that said and done, Brody was on his way East, while I went walking home towards the West.

* * *

**Brody's POV**

Haha, blondes these days. Kim's so gullible, she actually believes my mom wants me at home. I mean come on, it's only 6. Mt curfew is at 9. I went back to the strip mall and I went to the flower shop and got some flowers. After I got paid for them, I went to Pete's Pizza Palace ***AN: not sure if it's a real place, I made it up. but if it is, then I don't own it.*** to meet Donna. Yeah, that's right. I cut my date with Kim short because I have a date with the Donna Tobin at 6.

"Hey Donna. Sorry if I'm a little late, I went to the flower shop to get you some flowers. They reminded me of you: strong, beautiful, and they smell good." Brody joked.

"Awh, thanks Brodikins! You're too sweet!" Donna said as she kissed me. Yup, kissed me, right on the lips. I've been going out with Donna for 2 weeks and I was planing on asking out Lindsey and Kim tonight.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

So me, Eddie, and Milton have been spying on Brody ever since after school. I can't believe what a sleazebag he is! At 4, he went out on a date with Lindsey to Falafel Phil's, at 5, he went out on a date with Kim at Circus Burger, and now it's 6, and he's going on a date with Donna Tobin to Pete's Pizza Palace! I wonder where he stores all that food! I called Jack and told him what Brody did, and my bro Jack got pissed.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After Jerry told me what Brody did, I was beyond mad. How dare he toy with my Kimmy's heart?! Yeah, I said my Kimmy, because she's my best friend! I decided that I should text Kim to make sure that she was fine, and safe and sound at home. That sleazebag didn't even have the decency to walk her home! I know she's a black belt and can defend herself, but I always walk Kim home, even during the daylight hours.

Jack: Kim  
so how did your date with Brody stinkin' Carlson go?

Kim: Jack  
fine.

Wow, Kim's giving me one word replies.. that means she's mad at me. I'm still not sure what I did wrong! Girls are so confusing sometimes.. ***AN: no offence to girls, I'm a girl!***

* * *

**Brody's POV**

My date with Donna was the same as always. She picked on her pizza while I ate a couple of slices. I'm a growing boy, I eat a lot. Plus, karate keeps me fit. Soon it was 8, and I gave Donna the same lame excuse I did to Kim. She gave me a big, wet, slobbery, goodbye kiss. On my way home, I pulled out my phone. I went to my saved draft and chuckled to myself. I've used this poem on every past and current girlfriend, and will continue to use it for my future girlfriends.

Brody: Lindsey & Kim  
**_"Whenever I think of you,_**  
**_It makes me feel a connection._**  
**_And I know it's true_**  
**_About this certain affection._**  
**_Your name is my heart's treason;_**  
**_It won't go away._**  
**_But for some reason,_**  
**_I hope it will stay._**  
**_You are the utmost perfection,_**  
**_And your beauty is beyond belief._**  
**_So I ask you a question,_**  
**_Hoping your answer brings relief._**  
**_If you would do one thing,_**  
**_In which I only hope you agree,_**  
**_Will you make my soul sing_**  
**_And go out with me?"_**

***AN: I don't own this amazing, sweet poem! I stole it from yahoo, lol. some guy wrote that poem to ask out a girl, she sure is lucky to have a cheesy, corny guy like him!***

* * *

Will Lindsey say yes? Will Kim say yes? Will Jack tell her what Brody did? Will she believe him?  
Stay tuned for chapter 6 later tonight!  
I'll be posting 2 chapters this weekend since didn't update last week.  
THE SWAGMASTER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.

******_swagmasterlol**


	6. Chapter 6: You Win Some, You Lose Some

hey guys, it's swagmasterlol again. as promised, I'll be posting another chapter. Might be kinda short, cause I'm tired, it's late, I have hw and school tmrw. you guys' reviews make me laugh, hahaha. but thanks, I really do appreciate you taking time to review! anyways, here's chapter 6!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES FROM THE SHOW.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out! Brody just asked me out, and might I add, in the sweetest way a boy ever could! Should I say no? I mean we barely know each other and stuff. But on the other hand, he is pretty cute and he'll help me get over Jack. I decided to text the girls to see what they think I should do.

Kim: Grace, Kelsey, & Julie:  
guess who has two thumbs and just got asked out by Brody Carlson?  
that's right, this girl!

Grace: Kim, Kelsey, & Julie  
omg, that hunk asked you out?

Julie: Kim, Grace, & Kelsey  
well what are you waiting for?!

Kelsey: Kim, Grace, & Julie  
say yes!

Kim: Grace, Kelsey, & Julie  
are you guys sure? I mean how do you think Jack would react?

Grace: Kim, Kelsey, & Julie  
honey, you're doing this for Jack, to get over him! he's a little man-whore! *AN: 1. ironic cause really, Brody's the man-whore and Jack is just, Jack.. *dreamy sigh..* 2. shoutout to Sarah Mia 13 cause she reviewed calling Brody a man-whore, so that's where I got the name. ANYWAYS, back to this convoooo..*

Julie: Kim, Grace, Kelsey  
but wouldn't Jack be upset?

Kelsey: Kim, Grace, & Julie  
well if he's upset, he can cry his sorry ass to Lindsey.

Grace: Kim, Kelsey, & Julie  
why do you care about what Jack thinks anyways? wasn't this plan kind of a revenge ish, to show him you can do good all by yourself?

Kim: Grace, Kelsey, & Julie  
well even if I'm a little or a lot mad at him, he's still my best friend, aside from you guys, and I mean best guy friend. I still value his opinion on my decision.

Julie: Kim, Grace, & Kelsey  
and what is your decision?

Kim: Grace, Kelsey, & Julie  
I'm saying yes to Brody.

* * *

Kim: Brody  
sorry, I was busy. but the answer is yes, yes I'll be yours. :)

Brody: Kim  
awesome. :)  
can't wait to see you tmrw babe. ;)

Kim: Brody  
it's getting late, and we have school tmrw.  
i'm heading to bed, night Brody.

Brody: Kim  
good night gorgeous. don't forget to dream about me. ;)

I laughed, Brody can be so full of himself. I know he called me babe, but I don't feel comfortable yet calling him babe back. Oh well. I decided that I should tell Jack; I'd rather have him hear it from me than from someone else.

Kim: Jack  
Brody just asked me out and I just said yes.

Minutes passed, and I didn't get a reply from Jack.

Kim: Jack  
hey Jack, are you there?

Jack: Kim  
ya.

Kim: Jack  
say something?

Jack: Kim  
what am I supposed to say Kim, huh? that I'm happy for you? cause honestly, I'm not. do you really think Brody would like you for you? he just wants you cause you're hot and popular. he's captain of the football team, you're cheer captain, that's the most cliche couple ever. he's using you as a stool of fame.

Kim: Jack  
you know nothing Jack, Brody likes me for me! you're just making things up because you're jealous of Brody!

Jack: Kim  
how could you be so stupid to go out with some sleazebag like Brody? he's a player Kim, he plays with girls' feelings, that's what players do.

Kim: Jack  
oh, so now I'm stupid?

Jack: Kim  
he is a sleazebag! he's known to have like 5 gf's at a time!

Kim: Jack  
since when do you have the right to call Brody a sleazebag? you're the one flirting from girl to girl!

Jack: Kim  
what are you even talking about?

Kim: Jack  
don't play stupid with me.

Jack: Kim  
oh, I'm the stupid one? you're the one that is blind! Brody is a man-whore!

Kim: Jack  
I've already said yes to Brody, it's said and done.

Jack: Kim  
fine, do whatever you want. I don't care, it's not like I have a say in anything anymore. but remember, when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me! I'm warning you already.

I can't believe Jack and I just had an argument. We rarely fight, and when we do, it's about something small, and we resolve it fast. I think I just lost my best friend. It hurt, it hurt a lot. I felt a stab in my heart, and with that, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

DRAMAAAAA!  
poor kim.. so what's gonna happened next?  
find out next week!  
THE SWAGMASTER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.

**_swagmasterlol**


End file.
